The Academy
by x-Falling-Stardust-x
Summary: Alice Brandon is sent away by her parents after she continues seeing visions. But the school she is sent to isn't all it first appears to be... Strange students walk the halls and Alice is determined to find out more..
1. Preface

**_A/N; I wrote this ages ago and thought I'd post it on here. It's sort of twilight related but i created the other characters. Much as it pains me to say i do not own Edward Cullen...boo hoo. But anyway, enjoy and please tell me what you think.....just press that little green button..you know you want to.... xxxStardustxxx_**

_**Preface**_

_I was seeing visions, visions of the future to be totally precise. It wasn't unusual, not for me at least. My parents had blanked them out and played it off as an overactive imagination. But it wasn't, it was so much more. Eventually they decided that it was too much for them to deal with a daughter who was, as far as they were concerned, still making up imaginary stories in her head at the age of fifteen. So they sent her away, to a school that "_specialised in creative children". _It had been given excellent reviews, so on the first of September this was where I found myself, abandoned by my parents who had given up hope. In their eyes it was little more than an asylum, and this was where they had sent me. _


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1

Arrival

I stared up at my new home, the place where I would be stuck for the next five years of my life, the place where my parents had sent me after they had given up all hope of having a normal daughter.

The Academy was a large gothic building stuck in the middle of nowhere with long dark corridors and numerous staircases; the sort of place that horror films are set with monsters lurking in the shadows. But I didn't believe in any of that superstitious nonsense, what could possibly be hiding in a school?

"Are you the new girl?" My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. I spun round to see the speaker and found myself staring at a boy, not much older than myself.

He was tall and handsome. Very handsome I noticed. His dark hair fell over his forehead in casual disarray, partially obscuring his dark almost violet eyes. Why would anyone this good-looking talk to me?

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I replied suspiciously.

"Mr Whitlock sent me to fetch you and show you around." His voice was refined and had a strained tone about it that made me feel slightly uneasy.

"OK then. Where do you want me to put my bags? I don't have to carry them around all day do I?"

"Don't worry about that. Just leave them there; someone will deal with them later."

Someone would deal with them later? What kind of school was this? At the last school I had been at just to get a new text book had required a least a bottle of wine as a bribe and yet here people would carry your bags for you without being asked to. It was very strange to me.

He set off back through the large oak doors he had appeared out of occasionally glancing back and looking at me perplexed and also irritated. I quickly slipped my bags off my shoulder and followed him; I didn't want to get lost so quickly.

He moved with a grace and poise that I hadn't seen before, everything he did was fluid and elegant. But despite all this he still hadn't smiled. Not once. Neither had he said anything since we walked through the doors. It was beginning to unnerve me. I made a weak attempt at conversation,

"You didn't tell me your name, what is it?" I inquired innocently.

"Edward." He seemed genuinely surprised that I would care. "Edward Cullen. What's yours?" He frowned slightly as he asked this.

"Alice Brandon; it's nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand awkwardly. He took a deep breath and shook it briefly. What was wrong with him?

We walked on, he showed me round the school and eventually we came back to the entrance hall. The school had been peculiarly void of pupils; I hadn't seen anyone here except for Edward.

But still my bags had disappeared so someone must be here. Edward looked at me with a slightly pained expression and muttered something about dorms. I scuttled off back in the direction of my new dorm and left Edward standing in the hall.

There was something strange about him that was eluding me. As I neared the dorm I heard voices talking quietly behind a closed door; my door.

"I wonder what she'll be like; do you think she'll be pretty?"

"Honestly Jane, why would that matter?" another voice sniped.

"I was just thinking out loud Sara, no need to get so jumpy," the girl called Jane's voice whined back.

I opened the door slowly and walked into the dorm. Four girls sat on the floor leaning casually against the ends of their beds. They looked up as I walked in; I stood in the doorway suddenly self-conscious.

"You must be Alice. I am sorry but I don't know your surname."

"It's Brandon." I told her quickly not wanting to intrude on their conversation, but they didn't seem to mind being interrupted.

"Welcome to Weston Academy Alice. My name is Jane Lovell and that is my sister Sara." She spoke and pointed at the girl who had asked my surname.

Jane was small, striking and somewhat pixie-like whereas Sara seemed to be a total opposite; tall and ethereal, but both of them had something in common, they were both uncommonly attractive.

What was it about this school? Even Edward had been unnaturally good looking, I was feeling increasingly plain.

"Oh, and that is Nell and Charlotte, who prefers to be called Lotta. They're twins." She pointed at the other two girls in the room, stating the obvious.

Charlotte and Nell were also beautiful, but there was something disconcerting about them. Their eyes were lilac like Edwards but even darker still, and although they smiled and greeted me, I still didn't feel at ease.

"So who gave you the tour of the school Alice?" Sara's voice was like water, smooth and flowing, but oddly both she and Jane sounded like they were from a different era; their pronunciation was far from modern.

"Edward Cullen. Do you know him?" I asked. I wanted to know more about my guide and his peculiar manner. They giggled knowingly and answered me.

"Ahh, of course it would be. He always gets the best people to show around, he must bribe the head because the ones I get are all weird!" Nell grumbled, then she laughed and the others joined in.

It was like listening to an exquisite piece of music, their laughter blending into a perfect harmonious melody. Too perfect almost; all this perfection was making me ill at ease

"Must be something about you Nellie, perhaps they choose people that are like the new pupils?" Sara joked teasingly.

"Are you saying I'm strange?" her face was no longer laughing as it had been; it was both terrifying and stunning at once. I took an instinctive step backwards. The movement caught Nellie's attention and her expression relaxed.

"I am very sorry Alice. I am just a little stressed at the moment." My thoughts returned to her eyes. Perhaps their darkness was reflecting her mood. But that was impossible, eyes couldn't change colour like that.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes, I feel a bit thirsty, anyone else coming?" she continued.

"I'll come," Charlotte sighed and pulled herself to her feet.

"Is anyone else coming then?" Nell looked around the room expectantly.

"Nope, we're fine Nell. See you in a bit." Jane looked at them meaningfully as if responding to an unspoken question, then glanced fleetingly at me. What was wrong with this school that made all its students act to so mysteriously?

"So Alice, do you know which set you'll be in?" Charlotte asked sweetly, "We all hope you'll be in ours. It's all decided by the teachers, based on..." She winced and cut off after a piercing stare from Jane that sent shivers down my spine.

The way that their moods could change was truly frightful; I never wanted to be in the line of any of my dorm-mates anger. When angry they were all like characters of a nightmare; deadly, yet oddly striking. But despite any misgivings I had I still could not believe that these girls were dangerous. How dangerous could a 15 year old possibly be?

* * *

**_A/N; haha...cliff hanger....please review...that little green button just wants to be pressed....._**

**_PS. I just realised that i had made a gopping mistake when i first published this; i had originally written this with a very weak twilight connection and a lot of different characters, i decided to change Alice's name, it was originally Somerville. But in this process i totally forgot to change Edward'sname from Baring to Cullen. So if you read on and find him called Mr Baring etc can you please tell me, i will try to change them all but i may miss a few...thanks XXStardustXX_**


	3. Calling

Chapter 2

Calling

Although I felt my worries about Jane, Sara, Charlotte and Nell were unfounded; my first weeks at Weston Academy had made me unsure of everything.

My lessons were irregular and I hadn't been given a timetable and in the ones I had my teachers had no idea what to do. It was as if they were teaching something strange and foreign that they didn't understand. I mean GCSE Maths isn't that hard surely?

As well as that I discovered that all the students seemed to be as good-looking and inhuman as the ones I had got to know. At the end of the third week the head teacher summoned me to his apartment in the west wing of the school.

I walked cautiously along the corridors, panelled with dark oak and covered with gothic paintings of phantoms and other wraithlike creatures. The head's office had a large ornate oak door which stood slightly ajar. However, I did not have the courage to enter uninvited. Whispers drifted in the still air, but no light was on inside the office.

"I fear she will find out sooner or later anyway, so why no tell her yourself?" A voice inquired within, her tone as sharp as daggers.

"She must have a choice though, so don't you start making her feel pressured into joining us." Another voice, calmer and male, retorted quietly.

"She would be an excellent addition to the coven Jasper. Even you cannot deny that."

"No, that's true I can't. Nevertheless, I am still unwilling to have her surrender her mortality because of the company she unconsciously keeps. She doesn't know what we are and it is much better for her to keep it that way, at least for now" The one named Jasper replied swiftly.

"But she would be so much safer. Young Mr Cullen came to me earlier this week. He cannot bear it much longer. If we wait there may be an awful accident. We have a reputation to uphold, and if you don't listen then before we know it we'll have a visit from them." The other voice argued.

"The Volturi wouldn't have to come because Edward has enough self control over his thirst. Miss Brandon will come to no harm." Jasper retorted smoothly.

Harm, why should I be in any danger of being harmed in Weston Academy? It was just a school.

"The nature of our existence as we choose to live Eva," Jasper continued, "has enabled us to survive unnoticed within the human community for over a century. I wish no more than you do to have our true nature revealed"

I still couldn't grasp what was being discussed in the dark room beyond the door. Who were the Volturi? And what did the voices mean by their true nature?

But before I had a chance to ponder upon these happenings Eva's voice spoke again.

"I think you ought to know Jasper that Miss Brandon is waiting to see you outside"

I froze not knowing what to do. How had she known that I was here? I hadn't made a noise. As I hesitated the door opened to reveal the two people standing inside the room. The lights suddenly flicked on and I could see them clearly.

They looked so similar to the people in the paintings in the corridor behind me. No, similar was not the right word. They were exactly the same people as those in the painting but those had been painted over three centuries ago. What was going on here?

"Um, hello," I spoke so quietly it was barely more than a whisper. "I'm Alice Brandon. You sent for me Mr Whitlock."

"Yes, so I did. Miss Jordan and I have something we need to discuss with you." Jasper's voice was like honey and although I had felt uneasy a feeling of calm washed through me as he spoke. But I hadn't felt at ease before he spoke. Did he have anything to do with my changing emotions? Could he, heaven forbid, control them?

Despite the fact that he had said they had matters to discuss with me, the started a perfectly casual conversation about how I was getting on at Weston Academy

"So how have your first few weeks at Weston been Alice?"

This was just strange but I acted as if it was perfectly normal for the head teacher to summon me with important information to convey and then decide to talk about a totally different topic altogether.

"It's been good." I replied keeping up their charade of casualness.

"And your lessons, have they been up to the standard of your previous school?" Miss Jordan asked, she was trying to be casual but it made her seem like the Spanish inquisition.

"Well to be honest with you, no."

They didn't seem shocked by this so they had obviously noticed.

"Well, to begin with none of the teachers seem to know what they're teaching. And all the methods and material you're using is at least fifty years out of date, if not more. It's all a bit odd, is all."

"Have you noticed anything else abnormal about the school Alice?" Eva's tone was casual but yet there was something that hinted at enthusiasm.

It was almost as if she was hoping I had.

"Why? Is there something I should know? Really you can tell me, I promise I won't run away screaming," I laughed at my own ridiculous idea, "I mean it's not as if you're all vampires or something!"

The look of shock on their faces alerted me to something that perhaps I should have guessed. Did they mean that they were vampires? I dismissed the thought. It was impossible, vampires didn't exist.

But it would have explained the oddly coloured eyes, the whispered conversations and the fact that while they were thirsty but never drank anything in front of me. They never ate with me either. I should have guessed it earlier.

Visions of strange happenings had been appearing to me as I slept. I'd put it down to a reaction to the surroundings, but it had really been something more sinister.

"Alice," Jasper began slowly, almost like he was scared of making me frightened, "What do you know about the supernatural?"

I stared blankly at him. I couldn't believe that this conversation was happening. He continued as he realised I wasn't about to answer his question.

"Our school is," he hesitated, "how should I put it? Different."

I still couldn't grasp what he was trying to convey to me.

"What Jasper means to say Alice, is that not all of us here at Weston Academy are human, as such."

"Not human?" I repeated. This was just surreal but did explain a lot.

"No. I think it is only you in the entire school that could be called human. The rest of us…" she trailed off at the end. There was no need for her to continue.

"So," I began, gathering my thoughts as I spoke, "What are you? Precisely? I know you're not normal."

"Personally," Eva began, "I am a vampire, as is Mr Whitlock here."

"And my dorm-mates, what are they?" I couldn't imagine they weren't supernatural beings as well with their ghostly beauty. How could they not be?

It was Jasper that replied to my question.

"Your dorm mates are an unusual combination. Miss Jane and Miss Sara are both unusual in that they are not from this time period.

"A time shift in 1917 transported to the year 1998. They have been here ever since and haven't aged one bit. Their whole school was transported here, all forty-three of them. Maybe one day another shift will occur and they'll go back, but until then they are residents here at Weston.

"Misses Nell and Lotta are both vampires are well, as is their brother Emmet who left the academy last year, but he should be back soon. He has gone for a one year holiday.

"It gets quite dull not ageing; I myself have been through senior education thirteen times to date and I have three medical degrees, seven language degrees, and a first from Cambridge in Law as well as classical languages." He boasted proudly while Eva shot a withering look at him that would have sent me cowering into a corner.

There was something that was bothering me, so I voiced my question.

"But if you're both vampires, then how come you haven't sucked me dry?" They winced at my crude words.

"We keep the company of humans and feel it more tasteful to not kill our friends. I believe some of us have other more moral reasons for not drinking human blood.

"My cousins, for example, can still remember when they we changed, unlike some they did not have a choice and they remember clearly the horror they felt before the transition occurred. "They don't want to make others feel the same so they don't drink human blood.

"But enough stories, we brought you here to discuss a matter of somewhat great importance to you." Jasper announced finishing his reminiscing. I was still in a mild state of shock when Eva spoke.

"We have a proposition to make to you," she stated.


	4. Reality Bites

Chapter 3

Reality Bites

"Me?" I asked Jasper weakly. "You want me to become a vampire?"

I couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible; if things were normal Jasper and Eva shouldn't exist and we wouldn't be having this conversation. But as I had already discovered, I was far away from the conventional English boarding school.

And anyway, I was far from normal myself; unless you can call prophesy a common trait among teenagers.

"Of course you don't have to decide yet. Talk to some of the others, Nell and Lotta both chose to join our coven when they found out. They should be able to give you some advice.

"We'll get back to you in about a month, which should give you enough time to make a sensible decision. You can come to us earlier if you like." Jasper finished.

Huh. I thought, of course I would spend a long time deciding whether I want to stay mortal.

I mean, it's not the sort of thing that you can decide overnight.

"Any questions Alice?" Eva asked kindly, she had obviously sensed my confusion.

"Just a few," I said quickly. "Who are the Volturi? I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation earlier." I still didn't understand. How could vampires be afraid of anything?

"The Volturi are the most powerful vampire coven in the whole world. Compared to them however we come second as it is rare for our kind to travel in groups." Jasper explained.

"And why would they come here?" I asked quietly dreading what would happen if they did indeed travel to Weston.

"They are the most powerful and so have taken it upon them to ensure peace between covens. They also prevent unnecessary killing by our kind, for example a rogue vampire in a city needs to be stopped before he is discovered by humans."

I shuddered at his words. He hadn't answered my question but I continued regardless.

"Right, and is Edward a vampire too?"

"Yes, Mr Cullen is one of us. In some ways he is the brother of Lotta, Nell and Emmett"

"And do any of you have powers as such. I mean can you do things that humans can't?" If they did then I was beginning to think that being like them wouldn't be too bad.

But then again, how many powers could one person have. I could already predict the future; would I be able to do more if I was an immortal like them?

"We do have abilities that humans don't. There are some that are the same for all of us, and then there are more specialist abilities. Most of the students here have extra talents shall we say."

"Like what to be precise?" My enthusiasm seemed to have taken them by surprise but Eva continued.

"Well, the ones we all have are extra strength and speed, brilliant reflexes and as you may have noticed we are all rather good looking."

"I noticed alright," I murmured, but Eva continued ignoring my comment.

"The other trait we have concerns our eyes. They change colour depending on our thirst and sometimes with our mood. "They get darker the longer we go without feeding and because of our diet our eyes are mauve but if we chose to drink human blood all the time then they would be crimson red."

I studied her eyes carefully trying to discern whether she was hungry now; both she and Jasper looked back at me with clear lilac eyes. I was in luck, they weren't hungry. It made me feel safer. Although, I told myself, talking casually with vampires wasn't exactly the most safety conscious behaviour that I had shown in my life.

"If you don't mind Miss Brandon, we must be getting on. If you make up your mind soon, then please feel free to come along for a chat and we'll se what we can do." Jasper smiled at me, his immaculate face almost unbearably perfect.

"Of course, I'll be on my way. Thank you."

I left the office and trudged slowly back to the dorm. There was too much to take in.

"Alice!" Nell greeted me enthusiastically, "How did it go?"

"I was fine. I just feel a bit shocked." I muttered, as fine as I could be after discovering that my friends and teachers weren't human.

"Course you do. So did we when we found out. But really our life is wonderful." She seemed ecstatic that she could finally talk freely around me.

"I'm sure it is, but what about my parents? I'm sure they'd just love a vampire for a daughter!" I joked sarcastically; they hadn't been so thrilled when I started seeing visions.

"They need never know." Lotta suggested slyly.

"But…."I began to protest, but Nell interrupted me.

"Alice," she began, "You need to stop being so pessimistic. It's not good for you. You should focus on the positive things about vampirism."

"Like what," I was now genuinely curious about life as a creature of darkness.

"Well, for one it's quite good to be beautiful. That sounds shallow, but it is a bonus, believe me."

"And," Lotta continued on from Nell, "The Weston coven is just like a big family or lots of friends."

I looked at them, marginally unimpressed but realising the truth behind her words. I felt more at home here than I had ever done among my actual family.

"Please believe us Alice. We want to have you in our family."

It was hard to resist two beautiful, pleading faces when I was undecided, so I tried changing the subject.

"Jasper mentioned something about powers but he wasn't very clear. What powers do you have?"

"Well the powers he mentioned to you were the universal ones. And before you ask, I know he told you those ones because my unique power is the ability to see thoughts. It's like mind reading to put it in another form. Edward can do it too you know." Lotta said.

"Can you read my mind?" This information had come as a shock and I was worried how much she knew about me. My visions weren't something that I cared to share with others for fear of their reactions.

"No," she replied sounding a bit put out, "It only works between my own species; although I am sure there must be exceptions to that."

"So, do you have any unique powers Nell?" How much could these two do that I didn't know about yet?

"Yes. But it's not a great one, not like Lotta. Don't take me wrongly; I'm glad I've got it. But it's only the ability to sense life forms near me."

"But that's amazing Nell. Of course it's a good gift." I was shocked that anyone could not be in awe of a gift like that.

"Yeah, I really love being able to sense the life of all bugs on the window or all the rats in the attic. But it's worse when the life force goes out. It almost feels life a tiny part of me dies. So don't go swatting any flies! Despite her weak attempt at humour the pain on her perfect face when she said that was almost unbearable.

I wanted to say something but I held back, not knowing whether I should speak or remain silent. Nell solved the problem by changing the subject yet again.

"So Alice, have we persuaded you?"

"Nell, I need time to think this over. I'll let you know when I've decided." And we left it at that.


	5. Realisation

**Chapter 4**

**Realisation**

I hadn't spoken to Edward since the day I had arrived at Weston, but I thought about him nearly every day. How would I be able to forget that face; so beautifully perfect in every single way.

The only thing marring the memory was the recollection of his uneasy manner whilst he had shown me round the school was almost insulting. I hadn't seen him since that day which was almost three weeks and I had begun to wonder if he was even still at the school.

But as I entered the court-yard to the lunch hall, I saw him sitting with Nell and Lotta on one of the benches. They were talking and laughing with each other. They seemed to be testing Lotta's power by making her answer unspoken questions.

I noticed he looked much happier and relaxed than he had done when I had last seen him. He glanced over towards the doorway where I was standing watching them and saw me.

He smiled cheerily and called me over. Surprised though I was at the invitation, I complied.

"Alice, how are you?" His voice was reflective of his mood- light and bubbling with emotion and totally entrancing. I was so absorbed in my analysis of his wondrous voice that I realised I hadn't answered his question.

"I'm very well, thank you." I replied hastily not wanting to appear impolite, "And yourself?" This was going to be awkward, why was I being so formal?

"Never better," He smiled knowingly and I was momentarily dazzled by yet another part of him that was unfairly more perfect that it should have been. I blushed and looked away, but didn't say anymore.

"Are you going to come to our classes today Alice?" Nell turned her attention away from Lotta and focused on me.

"Do you have different ones from me then?" I asked confused.

"Naturally our classes focus on more specialised topics." Lotta explained whilst Nell and Edward laughed quietly beside her. It took me only a few seconds to work out what she meant. But I wasn't one of them. Yet.

"Am I allowed to come? I mean, I'm not, you know…" I babbled incoherently; Edward's presence was making me self-conscious and nervous even when I wasn't talking to him.

"Of course you are." He purred back reassuringly, his smile threatening to make me start hyperventilating. I was going to need a paper bag soon.

"Well, I suppose it won't do much harm." I admitted reluctantly; how would I fare in a classroom full of my natural 'enemies'?

"Excellent," Nell chirped, "Edward will show you the way, won't you Edward?"

"It would be my pleasure Nell. Come along then Alice, we don't want to be late."

He took my hand in his and started leading me back towards the classrooms; I started to protest but pleading glances from Nell and Lotta silenced me and I succumbed to their wishes and followed Edward.

The lesson he took me to was taught by Jasper himself and was a version of history; albeit vampire history not human. Although Edward seemed to find it fascinating I couldn't keep up with who had killed in the Southern States of America who for whatever reason, but I tried to look interested none the less.

When the lesson finished the students who had been in the class all rose and left the room almost silently leaving just Jasper, Edward and I alone in the room.

I suppose being alone with two vampires should have terrified me, but I had honestly never felt more secure in my life than I did when I was around Edward. The fact that I became oddly unable to speak clearly when he was around was beside the point.

"So," I began blandly. "Where are you going to take me now?" I asked as he led me from the room.

"Not yet, I don't want to ruin the surprise." He was so annoyingly cryptic. And why was he being so nice all of a sudden? It didn't make sense, so being bold I asked him.

"Edward?" I spoke clearly, "Why are you being nice to me now? I thought you didn't like me."

He looked shocked at my words.

"You thought I didn't like you? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, it's just that you looked really uncomfortable when you were showing me around the school. I just assumed that you didn't like me, even though you had not apparent reason to do so.

"I'm sorry that I judged you like that, I didn't mean to be rude or unkind."

He looked appalled with himself and hurried to explain himself.

"I am truly sorry if I hurt your feelings by behaving so. I must have appeared very badly in your eyes. But I shall try to redeem myself, if you allow me."

As he spoke he looked towards me hopefully, I nodded briefly as I realised he was waiting for a reply and he continued.

"As you know Alice, I am a vampire and therefore my life and actions are controlled by my thirst. On the day you met me I had not been hunting for a while, too long it seems, and just being in your presence was almost enough to make me lose my control. I hadn't been alone with a human for over half a year and I overestimated myself, my mistake nearly cost you your life, although you were unaware of that. Also like Lotta I cannot hear your thoughts and at first it annoyed me that a simple human could prevent me from doing what I have been able to do ever since I became a vampire."

He spoke kindly, not blaming me in anyway for testing him, unknowingly though it had been.

"So why can you be near me now. Don't you still thirst for my blood?" I was determined to leave if I was causing harm to others around me.

"I suppose I got over your human smell. But don't become complacent; I am still dangerous to you. But my control is almost perfect now so you have no reason to worry unnecessarily." He reassured me quickly.

We were now approaching the woods behind the school and the sun was peeping out from behind the clouds, brightening the grey dismal day.

He led me through the trees, weaving deftly between them as I stumbled along behind him. After about two hundred metres we emerged into a clearing. He sat me on a thick dry log and explained why he had brought me here.

"There are several things I want to demonstrate to you. Firstly, there is our speed."

He vanished as he said this and appeared almost instantaneously on the other side of the clearing at least one hundred metres away.

He smiled and vanished once more only to re-appear a few metres in front of me. I giggled shyly and he beamed back, happy to see that he was entertaining me successfully.

It was at that point that I realised he had never disliked me at all.

"And what's the second thing?" I inquired mischievously, for I was enjoying myself now. The only problem with the moment was the fact that only last night I had witnessed exactly the same scene in a vision. But of course, he wasn't to know that.

He sat down next to me, straddling the log on which I was sitting and turned to face me with a look of determination in his eyes.


	6. Surprises

**Chapter 5**

**Surprises**

As he drew closer to me he hesitated, why he did I cannot tell but it was not to gauge my reaction, I was sure of that. I could smell his sweet breath on my face, and it was causing me to hyperventilate.

My heart was hammering inside me and my face warm as I blushed but he came even nearer to me until his head was resting on my shoulder, his mouth next to my ears and he whispered.

"The second thing to be demonstrated is how very wrong you were when you thought I didn't like you."

As he spoke he turned my head until my eyes were level with his and tried this time to predict my reaction before continuing. And then he kissed me.

I was in shock, unable to think straight, so without even a moment of thought about the impossibility or danger of the situation I was kissing him back.

I hadn't seen this in the vision; obviously it was a spur of the moment decision, something that would have made the vision different, he had been undecided before so I hadn't seen it happening.

It was like nothing I'd ever felt before in my life, I was flying, my spirit was not attached at all. But all too soon it was over and he pulled away leaving us both gawping like five year olds.

"You over-estimate my self control." He playfully reprimanded before leaning further away.

But I wasn't going to let him get away that easily; I had found perfection and now it was threatening to escape me. So I shimmied along the log towards him.

He chuckled and kissed me again, sweeter this time. Like a reunion after a long separation.

He was my idea of perfection, so obviously superior to me in everyway. I was inferior so why had he chosen me? Something that I had seen in the vision prompted me to ask him, a move that was bolder than I would normally have made.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked perplexed. "Why not choose a beautiful vampire girl? Nell or Lotta for example."

"They are beautiful, I agree. But not for me, because in a way we are related since we were all changed by the same vampire. "To me they are my sisters and it seems ethically wrong to feel that way about family. You on the other hand," he paused to look into my eyes, his own flashing deep purple.

"Go on," I urged in a whisper.

"You are too irresistible for your own good. Everything about you is attractive to me."

"Even my blood?" I joked. His eyes flashed dangerously and he reprimanded me.

"Never joke about that. I am the most dangerous creature that you know. I crave your blood more than anything else in the world.

"But luckily for you my self control is good enough that you are reasonably safe with me." He looked at me cautiously. That look confused me.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not about to run away from you screaming!"

"If you had any sense of self preservation then you would. But I promise I won't harm you." He leaned towards me and I embraced him and whispered in his ear.

"I trust you," I replied simply. He turned his head so he could look into my eyes.

"I know you do." He reassured me.

"But why would I run from you? I love you." I said the words without thought, for being in love seemed so natural when it was with Edward.

"I love you too," he replied, "but isn't there something slightly wrong with loving a vampire. I mean I'm a deplorable, unearthly creature." He sighed and looked at me.

"You know Edward," I looked back at him, his eyes were full of curiosity now, "You aren't nearly as scary as you make out you are."

He growled playfully and leapt off the bench. I stared at him in shock worried that I had said something wrong. He lowered himself into a crouch hissing joyously. Realisation and shock flooded through me.

He wouldn't dare. Would he?

My question was answered when two seconds later I was staring up at the sky. I most definitely hadn't seen that one coming. I was too astonished to speak so he took the opportunity to kiss me again.

"You... you," I couldn't get the words out. "You knocked me over." I stared at him, words still not coming properly.

He took one look at my expression and started laughing.

"Oh Alice, if only you could see yourself now! Your face…" He stopped unable to continue as he was laughing too hard. This wasn't making sense.

Why was he laughing at me? I didn't want to be laughed at. I stood up abruptly, smarting from the insult that was his amusement at my cost.

Suddenly, in the heat of my anger I felt a warm breeze sweep over me even though it was a cold still day. I had felt this before and wasn't startled by it. It was a vision; just I was having it while I was awake and not while I slept.

A bright white light appeared and spoke with the voice of a god. This was new, I usually saw scenes or events, but this was something else. This was a warning, and it scared me.

"Mortals fear it most, despite all it can bring,

Beware child for even in death you cannot escape it clutches,

We am coming, whether you are prepared or not,

Choose carefully, for we come for you,

Cloaked in white with eyes like blood,

Make a decision soon…"

The vision slowly faded and I found myself lying on my back on the damp ground looking into the anxious eyes of Edward.

"Alice! What happened? Are you alright?" he was fidgeting and was paler then normal.

"How long was I out?"

"About twenty minutes, I was just about to go and get help. What was it?"

I took a deep breath and told him the truth, everything that I'd ever kept secret about the visions.

"This is serious, Edward, I think that the Volturi are coming"

I got up to leave, but he was blocking my way.

"Where are you going Alice?" He demanded softly. "You know there isn't anything you can do alone to stop the Volturi."

"I'm not going to stop them. Besides there are more important things that I've got to do at the moment."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief but didn't say anything.

"What have we got to do now?" he asked and I smiled at his alteration. He really was the epitome of perfection and everything that I'd ever dreamed of.

"We are going to talk to Jasper. I've made my choice. I'm ready.


	7. Changes

**Chapter 6**

**Changes**

We walked back through the woods towards school, Edward humming absentmindedly as he thought about what I had seen and me, too wound up to do anything more strenuous than keep up with him.

Something was still not right, there was an elusive piece of the puzzle missing and I couldn't figure it out. It was gnawing steadily away on my insides as we walked.

In the midst of all this, I felt weak. This weakness was what allowed another vision of future events to swirl menacingly around my brain, clouding the present and hinting at the future.

We told you child,

To make a careful choice,

Did you not care,

To heed our voice?

We come for you child,

Have you made the right choice?

"Edward!" I cried out in alarm. "I think I've made a mistake. They are still coming."

"Alice. Don't worry, calm down. I worked it out." He soothed, "Its change. Change is what is coming. It'll be alright I swear."

Well, that was fine then. Only everything was about to change. I wasn't the end of the world, for him.

I wasn't sure though. I wasn't sure whether becoming a vampire would change anything. But as things were, surely it would improve matters; at least they couldn't get any worse.

We had arrived back at the school; I had been so agitated that I hadn't noticed how far we had come.

As I walked quickly towards Felix's room Edward held me back.

"Are you sure about this Alice, you only get to be human once. There is no going back after this."

"Edward, I've made my choice. I will become one of you. It's too much of a risk to be human around here. There is no other way now."

"Well, if you're sure." He conceded.

I nodded and we entered the darkened room.

²

"Miss Brandon, Edward, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Felix asked quietly.

"Mr Drake. I've made my choice. I'm ready." He frowned.

"Are you sure Alice? This is a very serious matter that is not to be taken light heartedly."

"I'm sure."

As sure as I ever would be.

"Well then, follow me."

He led us through a secret door concealed behind his book case, and down the corridor behind it. At the end we reached a room. It was decorated exactly like my dormitory, but with only one bed.

"This is where you will have to stay for the time it takes to complete the transformation. Hopefully this will make it a little more comfortable."

"How long will it take," I asked; my voice tightening as the fear spread through me. Edward took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It varies, but we'll check on you every day to make sure that everything is in order."

"Alice," Edward asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?? If you're having any doubts then say and we'll find another way around the problems."

"Edward, I'm sure." I wasn't about to give up now. I had to do this.

Felix came round so he was standing beside me.

"Alice, the transformation can sometimes be painful, so we're going to give you some morphine to ease that."

I nodded and felt a slight stinging as Edward injected the painkiller. The last thing I saw before my eyelids drooped was his anxious eyes looking into mine.

²

The pain was excruciating. It was overwhelming, consuming all other thoughts. The burning heat coursed through my veins as the venom spread through my body, making me inhuman.

As the heat died I was left with another uncomfortable feeling. My body was freezing over. My heartbeat was slowing, my breathing laboured. It was like being turned into living stone.

If Felix and Edward had visited I had no recollection of it happening. My mind was preoccupied by the pain.

²

Eventually the pain did subside. My body was cold as ice and yet a great fire raged through me. A desire, a need, and one that threatened to erase who I was in favour of who I had become.

Edward was there of course, I don't think that he had ever left me for a moment. As I looked at him his eyes filled with joy, and then another emotion; guilt.

He was feeling guilty because of what I had chosen to become. As he knelt next to me on the bed I wrapped my arms around him and clung to him.

For one thing had not been changed with my mortality, and that was the way I loved him. I may have only known him for little over a month, I had no idea how long I had been in the room, but he was still my personal angel, my idea of heaven on earth.

"Alice," he murmured, "Take a look in the mirror."

I did as I was told, and almost feinted from the shock of what I saw.

Before the transformation I had been rather plain. My average brown hair had hung round an average face.

What I had failed to remember was that all the vampires were abnormally beautiful; I hadn't even considered that it would also apply to me after the transformation was complete.

I breathed and tasted all the flavours of the air around me and something else as well. Something tangy, sweet, and yet salty at the same time. And I desired it more than anything in the world. Blood.

"Edward, could you please fetch some bags of blood for Alice please." Felix motioned to the corner where the irresistible aroma was coming from. I looked shocked and was momentarily distracted from my desire to feed. I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to drink human blood. So why? Jasper felt my emotions and was quick to comfort me.

"Don't worry Alice, its animal blood. We thought that you would be more comfortable with the idea of that."

I smiled gratefully and then turned my attention back to Edward and the bags of deliciousness that he was carrying.


End file.
